


Building a home

by theprofoundestofbonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kids, daddy!dean, gardian!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprofoundestofbonds/pseuds/theprofoundestofbonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters and their fallen angel have put aside the hunting business; focusing instead on building a family. Sammy and his girl, Jennifer, have two children Bobby and Mary whom they adore. But, since Sammy is back at law school and Jen is in Europe taking care of her sick parents, Dean and Cas have taken on the roles as guardians. Dean loves it. And Cas, well Cas loves seeing Dean’s face light up around the children. And he may or may not be daydreaming of a little family of their own someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a home

               “Uncle Dean!” The child calls from the back seat of the Impala. His voice comes out much louder than necessary in the confined space and the music is turned low enough that he could have spoken comfortably over it. Dean’s used to this by now, though; the kid needs to shout everything he says whether or not Dean is within inches of his face. He’s been carting little Bobby, Sam’s oldest kid, around for weeks, ever since school started. Bobby is in kindergarten this year and Dean offered- since Sammy’s college classes take up a bunch of his time- to take his nephew back and forth.

                “Yeah?” Dean calls back, with less of a shout than the kid.

                The silence stretches on for a few minutes as Bobby collects his thoughts. This too, Dean has gotten used to. His nephew is constantly calling his name, then waiting a few minutes to actually get out what he wants to say. Sometimes, not often though, he’ll throw in a few long “um”s as he gets his words in order. Dean used to be annoyed by this, but he loves the kid too much and this little quirk has started to grow on him. “Six plus two is nine,” Bobby finally says, proudly.

                Dean smiles slightly and then hides it, keeping his voice supportive- as all greatest uncles ought to be- as he answers with, “Not quiet, buddy. Try again.”

                He glances back in the mirror to see the kid’s chubby little face squint up in a concentrated frown. Dean silently chuckles and pulls into the driveway of the bunker. He turns the keys, shutting off the car, and turns around to face his nephew. “Did you figure it out yet?”

                Bobby nods, slowly, and gets out softly, “Is it…eight?”

                Dean lets out an over-exaggerated shout, “Yeah! Good job, kiddo!” He then gets out of the car, goes around to unbuckle Bobby and walk him inside.

                They go straight for the kitchen, toward the smell of pie. Hovering over the oven, pulling out a nice big apple pie, is Castiel. Dean lets go of Bobby’s hand, who runs right over to the table to get started on his homework. He isn’t actually excited to do it; he just knows Sammy will read to him if he finishes his homework before his dad gets home.

                Dean smiles and then turns his attention to Cas who has set down the pie on the stove and is turning to greet his boys. “Hello, Dean.” Cas says after giving Bobby a smile. His eyes are bright and happy, his smile wide and joyful.

                “Hey Cas.” Dean says, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. He pulls Cas against himself and plants a kiss on his lips quickly, yet also softly and tenderly. When he pulls back, hand still pressed to the small of Cas’s back, he watches Cas’s eyes cloud with desire. The look in his eyes has Dean’s stomach in knots. “How was your day?” He murmers.

                “You were here for most of it, Dean.” Cas says with a grin.

                Dean sighs, touches Cas’s lips with his free hand. He trials his fingers down Cas’s lips, down his throat. His hand stops at the man’s chest, fists into his soft cottony shirt. “How was your afternoon?” Dean insists, and eyes those lips that his hands just touched.

                “Good. Even better now.” Cas says, loving the way Dean’s eyes roam his face hungrily. “Would you like some pie?”

                Dean’s eyes jump to Cas’s and he nods. “Of course I want some pie.” Dean releases Cas then, turns to Bobby who is scribbling furiously, head bent over the paper intently. “Hey, buddy, you want some of Cas’s delicious pie?”

                Bobby nods hurriedly for an instant, never lifting his head and never faltering in his writing. Dean has to admit, he is proud of Sammy and his family. He is proud of his nephew, proud of his brother for raising him, and proud of him and Cas for the parts they play in this. He is proud of what he is living for, for family.

               Dean shakes his head, wondering when exactly in this process he became so sentimental and touchy feely. Just as he’s about to take a seat at the table with Bobby, a little toddler comes running in, little Mary. Dean smiles, picks her up when she comes to him, arms raised. He rests the beautiful little girl on his hip, and taps her nose. “How is my sweet angel?”

                She moves and Dean has to catch her with both arms as she wraps her little arms around Dean’s neck and lays her head on Dean’s shoulder, her legs dangling around Dean’s waiste. Her soft brown curls tickle Dean’s neck and he couldn’t imagine a more precious feeling. He puts his hand on her back, hugs her close.

                “Does Princess Mary want a piece of pie too?” Cas asks as he cuts into the apple pie.

                Mary moves her head in a nod, still against Dean’s shoulder and Dean mouths a yes to Cas. He moves around the table, bouncing the little girl with every step he takes. “What’s up, pumpkin?” He asks softly.

                “I miss Daddy.” She says quietly, in her perfectly angelic little voice that just breaks Dean’s heart regardless if she’s sad or happy or in between.

                “He’ll be home soon, hon.” Dean reassures, patting her back.

                She snuggles into Dean, raps those little arms tighter around him. Dean feels tears fill his eyes. When did he become such a softie?  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
